


Tengo Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blood, Choking, Death, Fighting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Magical Toupee, Swords, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Smith waits outside the grocery store for Brendon.  When Brendon exits the store, he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p><p>I'd like to dedicate this one to Lizzie and Audrey, two really cool kids in my spanish class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengo Dead

Brendon Urie walked through the parking lot, looking for Spencer. Spencer was supposed to wait for Brendon outside of the grocery store, but he hadn’t been there when Brendon had come out.

“Spencer?” Brendon called. “Spencer? Where are you?”

As he came closer to the corner of the store, Brendon heard a scream. He began to panic. What if Spencer had been hurt?

Brendon ran towards the scream. He rounded the corner and gasped.

Donald Trump had pinned Spencer to the wall, and he was WE’RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE. YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I. A FULL COMMITMENT’S WHAT I’M THINKING OF. YOU WOULDN’T GET THIS FROM ANY OTHER GUY. I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU HOW I’M FEELING. GOTTA MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND. NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP. NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN. NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU. NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY. NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE. NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU attempting to choke him. 

Donald’s back was to Brendon, but Spencer could see him. “Brendon,” he wheezed, “help-“

Donald dropped Spencer and whipped around. “Brendon Urie,” he murmured. “I never thought I’d finally meet you.”

Brendon clenched his jaw and went to get Spencer. He expected Donald to try to block him, but he simply moved out of the way and shrugged. 

Brendon grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him up. “You okay?” he asked.

“Brendon, behind you!”

Brendon turned around and saw Donald Trump in a fighting stance. He whipped off his hair and threw it in the air. “LET’S PLAY, TOUPEE!”

The toupee began transforming in the air. When it fell back into Donald’s outstretched hand, it was a sword. Donald raised the sword and charged towards Brendon and Spencer. Brendon ran, one hand clutching Spencer’s and the other clutching his bag of groceries. 

All of a sudden, Spencer crumpled to the ground in a heap. Brendon looked down and saw the sword sticking out of his chest. 

“No!” Brendon cried. He pulled a melon out of his bag and threw it at Donald Trump. It hit his square in the forehead, knocking him out.

Brendon dropped to the ground and pulled the sword out of Spencer’s chest.

“It’s no use, Brendon… you can’t… there’s nothing you can do…”

Brendon flung himself over Spencer’s body and gave a sob. “No,” he whispered. “No!”

Spencer grabbed Brendon’s cheek. “Brendon, I love you,” he said.

Brendon wiped a tear out of his eye. He was about to say something back, when Spencer’s hand fell back on the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Brendon collapsed on top of Spencer’s still form, his sobs echoing through the neighborhood. Only one sentence was heard from the older man.

“I love y- I- I loved you, Spencer,” Brendon whispered. “I loved you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> what
> 
> the
> 
> actual
> 
> *potato*
> 
> also rickroll as *potato*


End file.
